the_unwritten_contractsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unwritten Contracts Wiki
The Unwritten Contracts The Unwritten Contracts is the history of a world in which three academic performing magicians discover how to make contracts with demons for profound supernatural power. With their newfound power, the three, led by a wizard named Teronovious, first enact petty revenges, but ultimately the exercise of their new-found power dramatically changes the political landscape, and indeed, the world. Azitiel the Demon-King conquers a Sartellian empire, and the Academy of Teronovious sets down the laws of magic use, and some of the greatest magical relics are created. But it's not long at all before others, like the legendary Kal Vorgis, discover different paths to magical power. Or demonstrate a connection to those supernatural forces that predate Teronovious' discovery, like the Witch Sisters of Sartellia. Such divergence is the stuff of conflict, which occasionally boils over into open battle. After a reign of hundreds of years, a wizard general named Willem dethrones Azitiel, and murders the Sisters. Willem's student Soren the First establishes the Second Academy, and for a generation there is peace. But when Sarah Falcor the alchemist discovers a new subversion of the contractual path to magic, the tension culminates in an unprecedented Great War between the Academy wizard Muerto and his former student Soren the Unruly- a war with the costly result of the total annulment of contracts and the disappearance of magic for an age. During that age, time marches on. The children of the Witches of the Sartellia cling to their stories even as they forget their meaning, wars are fought, empires forged, discoveries made, children lost, secrets hidden. A prince disappears with an entire village of monks; monks who seem connected to a silent thread that weaves its influence into history. Through it all, magic lays dormant. Just for an age, though, as magic is eventually rediscovered, and the contracts restored by a man who claims to be the reincarnation of the very man who anulled them, Muerto. Through his reign and the dynasty he establishes, new contracts with demonic forces are made, and discovery and research into magic thrives as never before. Though it doesn't take long at all before the old tensions arise in new forms. Professors uncover truths in legends that strike at the very core of magical orthodoxy, old research leads to new breakthroughs in Alchemy, and the Sisters of Sartellia begin a revival in their criticisms of the new rulers. And fresh secrets are born and hidden. New conflicts, too, like the questions over sentient Golems, a question that ultimately leads to revolt and war in the rise and fall of Anki the Golem King. Though Anki is defeated, the tensions remain. Before long, they again boil over in other arenas and the second Great Magical Conflict bathes the world in fire and blood. And after its conclusion, magic permeates the world in ways that are readily accessible to the poorest peasant and the wealthiest noble alike. A more-or-less even playing field, just as Soren the Unruly once fought his teacher to create. But there are stirrings in the relative peace of this strange new world. The Dreamer begins to have unsettling dreams, and things long-forgotten from a magic-less age are about to return... Meta Stuff The Microscope Game That Started it All Ages The First Glimmerings of Magic , The Golden Age of Contracts, The First Great War, The Forgotten Age, The Re-Establishment Era, The Golem Rebellions and Wars , The Second Great War, and The Fulfillment Age Resources Key Players Places Factions Items and Relics Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse